Legacy of the Rings
by Aerlhinn
Summary: (AU)(Slight slash) Legolas was prophecied to be in the fellowship. Whether he wants to or not.
1. Prolog- Birth and Prophecy

Title: Legacy of the Rings  
Author: Aerlhinn  
Contact: songoflight@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I want Legolas. My birthday is in September.   
Warnings: WIP, AU, SLASH that's all…for now…

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Summary: Legolas was prophesied to be in the fellowship. Whether he wants to or not.  
Rating: PG-13  
Distribution: Just ask.  
Feedback: My plotbunnies are always hungry.

Author notes: This takes a bit from the movie and a bit from the book…if that really matters since ::condemning voice**::** **In this world I rule all**! ::insert evil laugh here::

Legacy of the Rings

.:|:.

Light streamed through the arched doors leading to the balcony, reflecting ivory walls. Sculptures and carvings of leaves, doves, and kindly elven women adorned the walls. Emerald colored vines grew freely up the walls, giving the palace an ethereal feeling.

An Elfin maiden cried in pain and pushed in a last effort, her eyes clenched shut and her silvery blond hair now a rich golden, darkened with perspiration. The bed she laid on, along with the light silvery gown, showed of birthing blood. Standing at her side and speaking softly in their native language. stood her _hervenn_. Thranduil's worried expression making his youthful face look ages older. Beside the bed stood a midwife, helping the child emerge from the womb.

.:|:.

'Legolas will be his name. For the green of his eyes are like leaves.'

.:|:.

The midwife gently bathed the newborn elf in a porcelain bowl filled with warm water, while the mother rested, her energy spent. The proud father watched the midwife attend to his son then looked at his sleeping _hervess_. Her brow had a sheen of sweat and she has a look of relief on her face. _She well deserves the rest. _He thought.

The babe cried out, and a frightened expression crossed the maid's face. The shadows in the room darkened and gathered. An elf appeared from the shadows and nodded, his gaze moving from the king of Mirkwood to the prince.

"You know what is to come. It is in the stars. By his will or not, it has been foretold by the Ancients."

With those words said, the man vanished and the shadows dispersed.

Thranduil looked at the ring in his hand, thin wires of silver intertwining, forming leaves and vines. The king stared at a faint inscription faintly visible in the metal.

.:|:.

Author's Ranting Box:

So what did ya think? Reviews feed my plotbunnies. There will hopefully be much more to come! 

__

Hervess= Sindarin for wife

__

Hervenn= Sindarin for husband

For some reason I was tempted to write Life-Mate…too much ElfQuest…sorta.

**__**

Preview of next chapter (or the chapter after)_:_

_"'Legolas!" Aragorn called, but the elf was not visible. He had been following them for days, unknown to the fellowship excluding him and Gandalf. The day before, they had agreed not to tell Faunryn of this, in case the younger elf felt they thought him untrustworthy. Now, though, it didn't matter to the ranger. For both elves where gone._


	2. Decisions

Title: Legacy of the Rings  
Author: Aerlhinn  
Contact: songoflight@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Of course it's mine! That's why it's not a movie!…Oh yeah! Faunryn is really one of my Muses! I own his brother, too! Hmmm…Maybe that's wwhhhhyyyy…  
Warnings: WIP, AU, SLASH that's all…for now…

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Summary: Legolas was prophecied to be in the fellowship. Whether he wants to or not.

Rating: PG-13  
Distribution: Just ask. ^^  
Feedback: My plotbunnies are always hungry.

Author notes: ^^ So, y'all thought the last chapter was really good? ::blushes and feels special:: Thanks for all the feedback. I got more than I thought I ever would! But don't stop, 'cause it really helps me write more! I hope this chapter lives up to all of your expectations! 

            _Once a great long ago, rings of power were forged. Each ring had the power to control an element**. **__Three were given to the elves, the rings of Light__, Forest__, and Star.__ Three were given to the dwarves, the rings of Rock__, Fire,__ and Air. __Three were given to humans, the rings of Water, Ice, __and Spirit__. With these, the races were to lead their people. But unknown to them, a ring of darkness was forged. And one of nine was foretold to stop it._

Legacy of the Rings

Chapter 2

.:|:.

Legolas Greenleaf walked the long cream-colored halls leading to the council balcony, ignoring his surroundings. His thoughts occupied his attention. _Gods! If only I had paid more attention! If only there were more of us! If only… The prince then realized that thinking 'If only' wouldn't change what had come to pass. Now, the only choice was to move forward, and face the mistakes that were made._

_He drew his daggers from their sheathes and tried to back away from the orcs surrounding him as to shoot them with his elfin long bow, but he was severely outnumbered. Orc blood flicked onto his pale face as he tore one of his blades from an orc's body and moved to stab another. Smeagol, Gollum, was gone. Legolas moved away as a green light was the only thing visible…_

            When walking through the carved arched doors to the balcony where the council was to meet, he saw he was the last to arrive. The rest of the attending council watched him with a look of disapproval. Legolas paused at the doors then strode to the last empty seat in the half-circle and sat down, between Faunryn and Malthenaur, two brother elves who had an extreme dislike towards each other. The older of the two, being Malthenaur, disliked Faunryn's somewhat impatient and curious nature, while Faunryn disliked the merciless teasing he received from his older sibling. All in all, there was an obvious reason why the seat was the last taken. 

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, at last, you join us!" Elrond's words are stern but with an undertone of understanding. The prince blushed slightly and remained silent.

Much was discussed of the south, for Boromir, son of Gondor, had arrived from there and told the council of the troubles his people had, fighting the darkness that threatened them all. Gandalf also informed them of the betrayal of Saruman. When the Istari was finished speaking there was a deafening silence throughout the balcony. It was then that Legolas felt he needed to tell what he was sent for.

"Alas! I must now tell the reason I was sent. The creature Smeagol, also called Gollum, has escaped!"

The faces of those attending grew grave, and after an even greater silence, Aragorn spoke.

"How did this happen? Surely escape was not easy."

Legolas gazed at Aragorn and paused before speaking. "It should have not been, but…not wanting to be cruel, we brought him to a lone standing tree, where he would climb as high as he could go and feel the cool breezes. One evening, he refused to come down, and none of those guarding had any mind to go up after him. Late into the night…one was left to keep watch while other slept…orcs attacked…and…" Legolas's voice broke. "Needless to say, Gollum was not found. We searched for many days, following the tracks of the orcs, but we could not catch up." He said, after regaining composure.

"This is dire news, indeed." said Gandalf.

The situation of the ring was then brought to attention.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Frodo glanced at Gandalf and after receiving a nod walked to the circular stand and placed the golden band on it. Those present gasped, knowing full well what the ring meant. Only those who already knew about the ring's presence, being Frodo, Gandalf, and Elrond, remained composed.

"If the ring falls into Sauron's possession, then all of Middle-Earth is doomed." Proclaimed Elrond in a bold voice.

"No ring, magic or not, can withstand a weapon of dwarves!" Gimli, son of Gloin, said and giving a triumphant cry, brought the ax at his side down upon the ring. The weapon shattered and Gimli was thrown to the ground as a ripple of energy coursed through the air.

"The One Ring must be unmade in the fires of Mount Doom. It is the only way to be rid of its influence!"

"Then the ring must be destroyed! It must be brought to Mordor!" said Faunryn, standing and looking at each council member as he did so.

"And I suppose you think **you are the one to do it! The ring put in the hands of an elf? Ha!" Shouted Gimli. With those words, both races stood and shouted. Legolas spread his arms wide, hoping to keep those of the elves back so to not let the fight get any worse, but his efforts helped little.**

Having enough of the Elves and Dwarves arguing, Frodo stood from his seat and walked to the shouted, "I will do it! I will take the ring to Mordor…Though…I will need help, for I do not know the way…" Frodo's voice trailed off and the council members gaped at the small hobbit.

Gandalf looked warily at Frodo and said in a soft voice, "The road to Mordor is a dangerous one, Frodo, are you sure you can handle such a responsibility?" Frodo nodded. "Then I will accompany you, and lead you to Mount Doom."

Finding his voice, Aragorn walked to where Frodo stood and kneeled in front of him. "You are a brave halfling, Frodo Baggins. And I swear on my honor and my life that I will protect you. You can rely on my sword to defend you."

Minutes ticked by, then…

Faunryn stood behind Frodo and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You also have my bow, Sir Hobbit."

A surprised look swept across Aragorn's face as he looked at Legolas, and only saw the elfin prince hide his face in his hands.

Not to be outdone by any _Elf, Gimli walked to Frodo's side. "And my ax! "_

There was a rustling in the bushes. "You wouldn't leave without me, Mr. Frodo, would you?" asked Sam. Behind the pillars of the great arched doorways, Merry and Pippin rushed and joined the growing group.

            "You wouldn't think of leaving us, either, of coarse!" Merry said, resting an arm on Frodo's free shoulder.

             Legolas watched the group, and wondered.

.:|:.

            Legolas dreamed that night…

_The darkness was overpowering. _

_Forest of wilted trees covered the land to the distant ruby red horizon._

_ Haunted eyes watched him, eyes that knew things no other should. _

_A keeper of souls. _

_A keeper of life. _

_Nine stars shone impossibly bright in the bloody sky._

_There was no reality nor illusion in this place…emotions were whispered to him. _

_Forbidden love. _

_Forgotten hate._

_A hollow cry in the night._

_Falling…_

.:|:.

Author's Ranting Box:

I HAVE…A PLOT! ::sweatdrops:: After reading too many yaoi Final Fantasy X (AuronxTidus, if you must know…^^::huggles Legolas and Tidus Plushies::) I finally caught a plotbunnie ^^. Go me! I actually think I know the point of this. And the far-off ending will be…different…but nifty! I'm pretty sure nobody has done it. Shoulda written this thing backwards, ::mumblemumblemumble:: Please, be patient with me! I can never find a plotbunny when I need one. And sorry for the wait!

I know some of you may wonder why Lego didn't volunteer or whatever. My reasoning is that he felt guilty of…things. ^.~ Aaaannnnnngggggssssssttttttt!

-Aerlhinn, representative of the muses of ***** ****** (Sore wa himitsu desu!^^)


End file.
